


Clown Ethics

by CelestialBound



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Anal Sex, Birthday Party, Blow Jobs, Clowns, M/M, Makeup, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 14:44:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19793062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelestialBound/pseuds/CelestialBound
Summary: It’s Neil’s birthday and David and Daniel fucking desecrate it.





	Clown Ethics

**Author's Note:**

> After not working on anything for weeks, I’ve decided to once again ruin this show but this time with clown porn 🤡

It was Neil’s birthday and it was already a wreck. David insisted on dressing up as a clown by painting his face and using various gimmicks to “entertain” the children. He didn’t have an outfit or shoes but did have a squeaky red ball for a nose which he obnoxiously squeezed after every sentence. 

“I’m just trying to cheer you up!” David pressed the ball nose.

“David, please, I’m begging you, stop for the love of god.” Neil said. “I don’t need a birthday clown. I’m not five.”

“I can’t let my clown degree go to waste!” David honked the ball again.

“Yes you can and I’m going to call my parents if you keep this up.” Neil threatened.

“I didn’t spend eight weeks of clown school just to let my juggling and other skills be pointless, here, watch this!” David gathered a bunch of multi-colored plastic balls from the table and started throwing them up in the air one-by-one and started tossing them from one hand to another in a circle. Neil watched, unimpressed yet red-faced due to pure embarrassment. Neil looked over to his friends who seemed equally uninterested. Neil would have expected Max to be laughing at the man and making fun of him but after weeks of summer camp, this wasn’t too out of the ordinary.

“But they are pointless, David! Please stop already before you embarrass yourself more.”

David stopped on cue, “Okay, then how about,” He honked his nose and then took out a red handkerchief from his pocket that was tied to a bunch of other pieces of fabric, “Hold onto this and keep pulling.”

“Harrison already did this before. And that was by far much more interesting, and honestly quite horrifying considering where it came from.”

“Can we please not bring that up?” Max asked.

“Come on, kids! This is a special day! We should have fun and--”

Neil groaned, “I’m going back to my tent.” He began to walk away and David attempted at calling his name to get him to stay but the boy kept his pace. 

David eventually stopped and sighed, knowing that whatever he tried would render useless. As he stood there, Space Kid walked up to him with a wrapped box in his hands, about to ask a question.

“Hey David, do you know where Neil is? I have a present to give hi--” He glanced up to see the red, white, and blue paint spread across David’s face and screamed. He dropped the box and ran in the other direction as David watched until he disappeared from view. 

The older male sighed before heading back to his cabin where hopefully his co-counselor wouldn’t be there to further worsen his mood. 

“I should probably go wash this off…” He mumbled to himself as he looked at his reflection in his phone screen as he stood outside the cabin. He took the rubber nose off and tossed it to the ground.

After a moment of silently self-loathing, he heard something from around the cabin. He figured it was one of the campers so he let it be, reaching for the doorknob. Suddenly, however, the person slammed the door shut and turned David around. 

“Daniel?” David asked as he saw the familiar blonde.

“David,” Daniel said with his eyes closed, “I’ve been waiting for this moment—“ He opened his eyes and stopped mid-sentence. “What are you wearing?”

“I— Uhm— There was a birthday party—“

Daniel couldn’t help but laugh, “You look ridiculous.”

David sighed, “I know… Wait, why are you here didn’t you get arrested?”

“Unfortunately… But they didn’t hold me long. That’s not the point though. I’m here for revenge!”

“I’m sorry but could we do this another day? I still have to find a way to make this birthday somewhat decent.” 

“You don’t get it, do you? I’m not here to play games, I’m here to—“ He paused, looking into David’s green eyes. He was overtaken by some sudden urge and pressed his lips against David’s red-painted ones. Some of the paint smeared on his own face as David pushed him away.

“W-what was that?!”

Daniel wiped his face with his arm before letting it fall down to his side, thinking to himself the same question.

“Get on your knees.” Daniel ordered.

“What?”

“You heard me… Now do it.”

David was hesitant but did as he was told, “What now?”

Daniel exhaled and started to unbuckle his belt, taking out his semi-hard cock and adjusting it in front of David’s face.

David was wide-eyed, “D-Daniel what on earth—“

“Suck it.”

David panicked, “This is against clown ethics!”

“I don’t care, I gave you an order.”

“But this isn’t my job—“

“Your job is to cheer people up, right? So go on now…”

“I-I suppose…” David said weakly as he slowly took a hold of the growing member that was already thick around his hand. Daniel guided him along verbally, telling him to move his hand and work up a pace before shoving it in his mouth without warning. David gagged as the long organ filled up his mouth and then his throat. Tears formed in his eyes out of instinct and began to drip down his cheeks, further ruining his face paint. 

“You look so fucking stupid like this.” Daniel commented with a smirk. “But still admirable.” 

David closed his eyes and continued to deepthroat the massive cock that was slightly covered in red paint after he slipped it out after fully engulfing it. He gasped for air and held onto Daniel’s thighs for stability. 

“Keep going now, I didn’t tell you to stop.” Daniel said. 

“Please fuck me…” David begged.

“Oh what? You’re seriously begging me to fuck you even though you look like a fucking moron?” He kept that amused expression on his face, “I’ll consider it after I paint your face myself.”

“Huh?” David was genuinely confused.

“Your obliviousness is cute, I’ll give you that much.” 

He teased David by rubbing the tip of his cock against David’s wet mouth, slightly rubbing the shaft against his bottom lip. David opened his jaw again and let it slide back in with a moan. 

David’s eyes shot open when he heard footsteps and kids talking and laughing. Daniel only shoved his dick in further which got David to let out a spluttered cough. He froze, hoping no one heard him. 

Daniel whispered as he grabbed a hold of David’s hair in one fist, “I wonder what their reactions would be if they saw us like this…”

David forced his head away from the member to speak quietly, “They don’t need to see this.”

Daniel yanked his hair towards his erection, “Let’s make a deal then. I won’t bring attention to us if you finish me off and let me cum on that ugly face of yours.” 

David nodded and went back to sucking as the kids eventually left the area. After some more rough thrusts, Daniel removed his cock from David’s mouth and began to gently slap it against the smeared makeup on his cheeks. He removed his hands from it so David took it into his own to finish the blonde off, jerking it until spilled out cum that covered his entire face messily. 

“There we go…” Daniel said. “This look suits you.”

David let go and then rubbed his face with his inner arm, further mixing the colors together, making his face a bigger mess than before. 

“C-can we go inside now?”

The blonde brushed his hand through the red hair beneath him, “You wanted to be fucked in return, right?”

“Not out here… I don’t know how quiet I’ll be.”

“That’s what makes it fun though, and isn’t it your job to have fun?”

“My job as a clown is to make sure other people are having fun.”

“Then we’re doing this outside, for my enjoyment.” Daniel stated as he helped David up to his feet. 

“Can I at least wash my face off? This feels gross.” 

“After.” 

David mumbled as Daniel helped him out of his clothes and positioned him against the cabin wall, but before Daniel could enter him David stopped him.

“Wait! You’re not going to use lubricant?”

“Your saliva will do. Now be quiet if you don’t want anyone to hear us.”

David quickly shut his mouth and gave in as one of his legs was lifted up. It didn’t go in easily, and David’s comfort levels were pushed to the limit. Yet after a few minutes of slow movements it became durable, even pleasurable. David latched onto the other male as much as he could, fingernails threatening to break through the fabric and scratch Daniel’s skin. The pace quickened, getting breaths of air to pant out from David as he would hold it in for a few moments before exhaling in more short spurts. He whispered something faintly, but Daniel managed to catch it.

“Daddy…” David whispered.

“Say that again.”

“I didn’t—…”

“I heard it quite clearly. Repeat what you said.”

“No.”

Daniel seemed to let it slide, until he lowered the yellow cloth around David’s neck with one hand and bit down on his flesh to get more words out of him. 

“Oh god, oh god… Daniel…”

Daniel kept his teeth there for a minute, leaving a highly visible mark to admire as he pulled away. 

“Let’s finish you up now, then we’ll go wash you off.” Daniel said in a comforting tone.

“O-okay.”

Daniel moved again but was stopped by the sound of shoes against gravel. David went wide-eyed first, leaving Daniel with a questioning look on his face, causing him to look in the same direction.

Max and Neil stood there, both with faces of pure disgust.

“W-wait! You weren’t supposed to see this!” David yelled.

“I really wish we didn’t. Jesus Christ…” Max said, eyes averting away as he continued walking.

“This is, by far, the worst birthday ever.” Neil said before following behind. 

  
  
  
  



End file.
